My Hero?
by Living in a Casket
Summary: Isabella was changed for one purpose, scaring the Volturi. Once she'd completed that task she was no longer needed. What happens when the Volturi give in? Letting Carlisle save this troubled vampire with no past, no present and no future. BxE. Language.
1. Running, but what from?

Bella's POV

_Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!_ I chanted, those vampires were after me again, it was getting harder to get away just lately.

I was faster, sure, but they knew their way around – I had what I could see in front of me to work with, I didn't have a chance.

~*~*~*~

The trees were densely packed and if I wanted to keep my speed up I had to concentrate more on my path than where my pursuers were, and that was always a dangerous move.

_Left, right, sharp left, up, down, lower, sharp left, right..._

I kept talking my way through it; saying my instructions in my head. There was a slight clearing coming up that was the face of a cliff. I looked behind me but I couldn't hear my pursuers anymore.

I panicked and scaled the cliff, jumping from trees back to the rock in order to get to the top faster. My breathing was rushed due to my panic – human habits die hard.

Once I reached the top I looked around, listening to everything I could. Something cracked behind me and I stopped breathing, hoping to whoever was listening that I could get away.

"Isabella..." Someone sang from behind me; I turned and braced myself instantly, they seemed to find that amusing. It was a vampire I had never seen before though I knew what they wanted with me, he was tall, built up and fierce. _You're screwed now_.

"Don't test me, I'm not going." I hissed, circling around; starting the deadly dance that I knew too little of to fight my way out – all I needed was a space and I'd bolt again.

"Oh, I do not plan on asking you dear." He said, lunging for me. I dodged, the second I saw my opportunity; I was off again.

Unfortunately I ran straight into Jane, she caught me and held me by my throat out to the stranger. I tried to fight but to be honest...I was shit scared of them.

"I am Demetri, and this is Jane, but I'm sure you knew that." He said, inhaling like I kicked him in the gut, "You were very hard to find my dear..." He purred, stroking my chin.

"Obviously not hard enough." I spat, biting his finger.

He hissed in my face and yanked his hand away, yet he still decided to continue his lecture, though now he was glaring at me.

"It would seem so..." He trailed off, examining his finger. "Your venom is extremely strong child, who is your sire?" He asked.

I ignored him and concentrated on struggling away from Jane.

She groaned from my efforts, "She's strong in body as well, can I not just contain her?!" She asked, whining.

"No." He said harshly, smiling at me, "Aro wants her as she was when he last saw her..."

I snarled, "I'm not coming with you!"

"I think you'll find that you have no choice child, I am sorry but you didn't comply back in Rome so what other alternative did we have?" He asked, stroking his bite mark thoughtfully.

"Not chase me, what do you want with me? I want to be left alone!" I snarled, biting Jane's forearm.

She shrieked and let me go but Demetri grabbed me around the waist where I couldn't bite any of him. It was official, they'd got me and I wasn't a good enough fighter to get away; I was still a child in many ways.

"Surely you know your potential Isabella, you've been on the run for a year now; and from senior Volturi guards nonetheless. You have a gift." He seemed to be thinking about what he said, staring into my unwilling eyes.

"Or extreme reluctance." I snarled dealing a blow to his leg with mine.

"Will you cut that out?" He scolded, hitting the back of my head. "Answer our questions, comply with our requests and the sooner we can let you go." He hissed.

I snarled but otherwise kept my mouth shut.

"Right," Jane said, rubbing her arm,_ guess I really do have a bite on me_. "When were you changed?" She asked politely.

"Two years previous to when you found me in Rome." I grunted, Demetri was hurting me now but I decided that I wanted to be free more than piss them off.

"Why did you run from us?" She said a little harder, her eyes solidifying.

"Instincts, usually when two vampires you don't know come running at you at a deathly speed...you run." I said, smirking a little.

"Are you aware of how powerful we truly are?" She asked, hissing.

"I'd say you are, but tell me this – if you're so powerful...why are you running errands?" She seemed to ignore me and got on with her questioning, like it was a script.

"And finally...are you aware of any talents you may possess?" She asked this question a lot softer; it was as though she thought I would flip out if she said it wrong. It was less than a whisper and she sounded so...hopeful and inquisitive that I didn't dare lie to her.

"Yes," I said warily.

"Demetri; let her go." She said, he dropped me and I fell to the floor.

"Thank you, thank you." I squeaked, smiling. _I'm free!_

"Now follow us." She whispered, looking round before putting her hood over her head.

"Excuse me?" I asked my voice a little uncertain.

"Follow us or we'll destroy you." She hissed, taking my hand like I was a child and setting off into a run – it was a lot slower than I wanted to go, but too fast for where we were going.

~*~*~*~


	2. Curious

We ran for two days to an airport in Seattle, it shocked me how many vampires were placed around the building – I'd never been in an airport whilst a vampire as I was scared of my bloodlust taking control like it was now.

"Jane, I can't do this." I said, shrinking into her cloak, she was rather bossy but cared for me nonetheless.

I had come to like Jane more in the days we were running; she let me have a pair of her jeans as mine were wrecked from running from them.

She taught me to look human as we walked through a few public places and when I couldn't she shrugged and said I could hide in her cloak.

"Don't worry, we've got a private jet to Volterra – just hold your breath for ten seconds and we shouldn't be able to smell them anymore." She said, stroking my head.

I nodded and held my breath. I could still taste their luscious blood on the back of my tongue but it was tolerable.

She was right, the second we got into this dark room, everything was all vampires, overriding my bloodlust and the burn in my throat – it didn't help the anxious feelings in my useless stomach being surrounded by so many vampires. All on the opposite team to me, so when I couldn't fight for soup it was...unnerving to say the least.

"I'm afraid this is as far as I go Bella," She smiled at me, everyone was whispering and chatting over each other so I couldn't make out what they were saying but it was all shock from what I could decipher.

I shook my head, "N-No, don't leave me." I said, clinging to her cloak.

"It's alright, here," She smiled, handing me a little ring, "Wear this, we will be together again once the stone in the middle goes green." She said, hugging me and ushering me onto the plane.

_Once the stone goes green..._

~*~*~*~

The plane ride for the first few hours was slow, I kept my eyes on the ring it was red at the moment – how long until it was green?

Someone sat beside me, I didn't look up to see who it was but I could tell it was a male from the way he sat.

"What is your relationship with our Jane?" He asked; putting a calming hand on my shoulder, I didn't relax though; all these vampires were still freaking me out. It shocked me how blatant his questioning was, like we'd known each other for years. _Forward much?_

"I-I had been running from her for a year when she caught up with me not far off Seattle." I said quietly.

"So you caused her a lot of trouble...and yet she favours you over every new recruit we've ever had?" He asked quizzically, stroking his chin.

I looked into his eyes, with a look that was probably confusion, "I didn't bribe her if that's what you're getting at." I hissed lowly.

"I didn't say that, I was just merely pointing out the fact that that ring is Aro's." He smirked, taking it off me.

"Who's Aro?" I asked, snatching it back off him, he chuckled.

"Who's Aro? Well, he wouldn't like that attitude; he thinks everyone knows him." He smiled; this guy was making me feel a little better, maybe I could survive this. His eyes were warm and calm as were his hands.

"And why did he give Jane the ring?" I asked without thinking, twirling the ring around before slipping it onto my third finger on my right hand.

"He said the same to her when she was like you; he said that when the ring turned green they would be together again." He smiled, kissing the ring on my finger. "So it is curious that she would repeat the same and give it to you, Jane has only hate harboured for new arrivals..." He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I guess that would be a curious subject." I sighed, a little dazzled by his smooth voice, strong posture and calming glow.

"Aren't you happy about that?" He asked.

"I don't even want to be here, and if someone likes me then I have more of an obligation to stay." I said, looking at my hands.

"That's a fair enough point, but it's not like it's the worst place to be in the world. We're like a family – no one is left behind and we've always got our backs watched." He said, trying to make me feel better.

"Okay," I said, looking out of the window, I couldn't see a lot it just helped to clear my mind.

He left me alone after that, I didn't even know his name yet he's the first except Jane to be nice to me.

~*~*~*~


	3. This, is going to be fun

We all loaded off the plane straight into a private car which drove us to the castle...it was a dreary day so we could walk through the town without shining like disco balls.

"Wait here," The boy said. He walked away from me and through some very large, rather heavy looking doors within a clock tower.

I had heard someone referring to him as Alec, but I was waiting for someone to either introduce him to me.

I stayed with two women, one was tall and muscular but keeping her feminine body shape, compared to me she looked like a giant – even without the six inch heels. Her name was Heidi and she had been nice to me; helping me find some clothes to change into – sure they were wrecked by now but they were nice when they were new.

The second was shorter but still very slim; she was only slightly shorter than me and exponentially beautiful, different to Heidi's sex appeal. Her name was Renata and for some reason, she would _always_ keep contact with me – never letting go. It made me feel extremely protected and safe and I would be sure to thank her once I had the chance.

It was a while before Alec came out of the large wooden doors; he was smiling and danced over to me with an umbrella.

"Unfortunately, Heidi and Renata must stay out, they are on guard today." He smiled; replacing Renata's hand on my back and making sure I was completely under the cover of the umbrella. _My clothes are already soaked, what's the point?_

I sighed unhappily, waving to Renata and Heidi as we walked through the heavy doors; for some reason they winked at me. That confused me quite a bit, _why wink at me_? I disregarded it after a while because what I saw shocked me.

The interior of the clock tower was beautiful, marble flooring and expensive paintings everywhere – I could have stayed here for hours and just admired just how truly beautiful it was.

There was another set of heavy looking doors, although these were smaller than the ones outside. Through there was a rather pleasant lobby, like in a hotel.

I looked around at the carpet; my feet were almost completely covered in the luscious folds of it. _That mustn't have been cheap_...

The walls were a lovely red colour as well, they were warm and pleasant – it really did shock me to no end that somewhere so pretty could harbour such secretive, evil beings such as me.

We walked through corridors, up many flights of stairs and took a ride in a lift, I barely managed not to laugh out loud at the sight of four vampires, all with red eyes and fierce looks on their face's were escorting a tiny little, innocent looking vampire to her doom – all whilst listening to elevator music.

Alec looked the same as me, holding his lips in a hard line in an amused expression.

Once we'd gone fifteen floors up we finally stopped, the elevator music was no longer amusing and neither were the four bulky vampires around me, I wanted to shake but stopped myself – _fear is a weak emotion, and the Volturi _hate_ weakness._

When the doors opened we were in a very large, finely decorated room, tables were standing everywhere with flowers strewn over every surface, it made me smile to think even the most powerful vampires in the world enjoy simple pleasures.

I inhaled deeply to calm myself, the freesias and honeysuckles scent wafted over to me, but unfortunately another scent did too.

The potent stench of dead blood was in the air, so minute that I didn't even believe it was there until I saw it; a room made of tiles, smashed and peeling. So ruined in this perfect place that I wanted to look away but my eyes wouldn't, they beheld the sight of dead humans, drained and lifeless being kicked, shoved and thrown away.

I froze, _no animal, human or vampire ever deserved that – to be treated like dirt one their use was gone._

"Isabella, please." Alec said, motioning to another door, I tore my eyes away from _that room_ towards another room.

This room was not like the others, it was marble everywhere, paintings were nowhere to be seen but it struck me as a piece of artwork nonetheless.

Vampires were dotted around the room, some in cloaks and some in designer clothing. There were windows behind them, huge, glinting windows with the rain just bouncing off of them.

Large curtains of velvet were placed around, I couldn't imagine why anyone would cover the view, even when it was raining it was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen.

"Isabella..." Someone sang; it was spoken like a lover would with their last breath, revelling in the fact that the last syllables he ever spoke was of her name.

I looked to where the noise came from and sure enough, there they were – from what I'd been told – the three most powerful vampires in existence – Aro, Caius and Marcus Volturi.

Aro was standing just out of his chair in a very tasteful suit, I saw his shocking red eyes boring into mine, I wanted to break the link but I simply couldn't. Marcus was pouting in the corner with servants around him and Caius was looking at me with the utmost look of distain I'd ever seen.

"So nice that you could come and see us child..." Aro said joyfully. _Okay, someone needs to get off the anti-depressants now, they've done their job._

"Yes, however I did not come willingly – as well you know Aro." I scowled, he looked shocked, and I would have believed him had he not grinned ever so slightly.

"Nevertheless, you are here now." He smiled, taking a step forward.

"May I ask why I am here?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

He took another step forward and swept his long hair behind his ear, leaning forwards so that he was the same height as me – not but a foot from my face.

"Why my dear, I would have thought you'd figured that out by now." He chuckled evilly and straightened up, walking back to his chair.

I didn't know what to say, _what is there to say?_ I looked to Alec but he was looking at Aro, in fact – everyone was.

"This is to do with my talent is it not?" I spoke up, my voice a little stronger.

He smiled, "Why yes, speaking of which. What is it?" He said sitting up.

He knew exactly what my talent was, I was less sure than him to be honest, "I am unaffected by talents to do with the mind," I started and he grinned, "But you already knew that, didn't you?" I said, biting my lip.

"Why yes," He grinned.

"So it is curious as to why you didn't tell Jane." I smirked when his face fell; I stepped out of the circle of vampires around me and took a few steps towards the brothers.

"Why it is because if I had told her she would have been put out and not found you." Aro said deviously.

I scowled, "I am not to be collected Aro." I said simply, falling back into ranks.

"Well, you do have courage I'll give you that." Caius said, not really meaning it but contributing nonetheless.

"Who created you Isabella?" Aro asked, ignoring my statement.

"Vladimir and Stefan," I grinned.

Aro's face went from happy, to angry, to scared in a matter of seconds. _This is going to be fun._

~*~*~*~


	4. Carlisle and Jasper

It took Aro and Caius several minutes to regain coherency and Marcus was still under when Aro next spoke.

"Who are these people?" Aro said, acting very nonchalant.

"You know them Aro, they used to rule," I smirked, stroking his chest with my finger.

I didn't understand where this courage was coming but I'd be damned if I gave up now. Aro swallowed audibly before answering me.

"We were always the rulers child." He said a little stronger, I chuckled.

"Both you and I know that's not true, don't we?" I grinned, biting my lip and pushing him into his chair.

The whole hall was engrossed in what I said; this is exactly what Vladimir had told me, and what Stefan had taught me. _Run until they catch you then state us as your sires; they'll be eating out of your hand._

Aro sighed and looked down, "What do you want Isabella?"

"Well," I said, stepping down the stairs one at a time, bringing Aro with me by this collar, "I would like to know why you bought me here, because it isn't my talent – is it?" I smiled and unhooked my finger from his shirt.

"Don't be absurd." He said, standing straight and towering over me.

"Don't toy with me Aro." I growled; there was a crack from above me, like lightening but the skies weren't even dark anymore.

Caius got up, looking into my eyes, "You know why we want you, and you know why we're so interested in you so choose your side." He snarled.

I turned and shot him a dark look, "There is but one side in this war, you are merely bystanders in a much bigger matter!" I snarled back, another deafening crack sounded. "So I chose that side."

"Then you choose against us, against your own kind?" Caius said, grabbing my throat.

I hissed and growled at him, but he was too strong. The cracks echoed my anger and frustration until I stopped and went limp. I didn't move, didn't use any effort to fight and everyone just stared at my limp body hanging from my neck in Caius's hand.

Behind me I could hear a ruckus, snarling and growling from in the lobby downstairs. Some came rushing in.

"They're here, they request to speak to you immediately...or by force." The human said, stumbling over her feet twice.

Aro looked at Caius worriedly, "Put her in a cell, we'll deal with her later." Caius snarled in my face, dropping me to the floor where I continued to stay limp.

Alec came over and dragged me out of the room, I never saw my saviours but I owed them my existence, at least for another few hours.

~*~*~*~


	5. This is how we live

It was three hours or so before anyone came to see me, I was expecting Alec or Felix but for some reason Marcus had come to see me.

"Why are you here?" He asked monotonously.

I looked at the floor, "It was what I was created for, to scare you." I said in the same tone as him.

"Well you've definitely scared a few people," He said, a little more alive, "It seems not enough though, we have found somewhere for you to go – sort of a behavioural correctional facility for newborns." He smirked.

"But I'm not a newborn." I hissed.

"Are you in control of your bloodlust?" He asked, I ignored him, "Do you know how to use any of your talent?" Again, I ignored him, "And can you fight?" He waited a little longer but I just ignored him.

"If I go there, do I live?" I asked.

"If you have no further contact with the Romanians then yes, and you must find a coven that can control you. No nomad moments." He said, unlocking the door and motioning for me to follow him.

This time we didn't take the luxury lobby, this time we went under the city to get to the throne room.

Once we got there Aro and Caius sat bolt upright in slight fear of me, I just looked at the floor in shame. I wasn't ashamed of my actions or the way I'd spoken, I was ashamed of not being good enough, in ending up betraying my sires.

"Isabella," Aro said, relaxing at my non-hostile approach. I nodded to show I was listening, "This is Jasper Whitlock and Carlisle Cullen," He said, showing me the vampires next to me, I looked over – smiled weakly and then looked away.

"They will take care of you and teach you the ways of real vampires." He snapped, "You will learn respect for the Volturi within the time we have set you, if you haven't improved then we will be forced to destroy you." Aro sounded like he didn't really care either way – but he wanted me alive, I knew that much.

I nodded and looked over to Carlisle and Jasper, I couldn't tell which was which so I just looked at both of them, "Thank you, I must say; it won't be easy." I looked down sheepishly.

"We'll always try." The older looking one said, his eyes were kind and soft like Alec's, I smiled at him warmly before looking back to Aro.

"You know you won't destroy me Aro," I commented, grinning before leaving their presence with Carlisle and Jasper.

~*~*~*~

"Now Isabella, you must listen to us once we are at our home. There are seven of us; we are all disciplined and ready to defend ourselves." Jasper said, giving me a meaningful look, he seemed to regret his decision.

I nodded, "I won't cause a scene and I won't start fights." I said it like an oath and he seemed to still doubt me so I decided to tell him the truth. "I value my life too much."

"What do you mean?" Carlisle asked his brow creasing.

"I cannot defend myself against other newborns, let alone trained vampires – I'd be ripped apart and on the stove within minutes." I chuckled nervously, moving a little further away from the two males, well, as far as one can get in the backseat of a car.

Carlisle looked over at me, his face looked...offended. "Isabella, we will not destroy you – no one would dare." He said a little harshly for me to believe.

"I'll believe that when I see it." I said, eyeing Jasper – he looked disbelieving as well.

It took us another hour to get to their home, it wasn't like anything I expected – I expected it to be like a cattery, with cages and detention centres.

It was just like a normal house – a huge one that a millionaire would own but normal nonetheless – with white walls and strong colours.

We parked the car in the garage, I reached for the door handle but Jasper stopped me.

"No one will attack you, just remember that _no one_ wishes you harm." He said; I was still confused when he finally let me open the door.

Once I got out of the car Carlisle opened the garage door and I was met with strong arms coming towards me, I jumped out of the way and crouched on the floor growling at the vampire.

"Isabella, calm down, it's just Alice!" Carlisle said, holding calming hands out to me, it was hard and it completely went against my instincts but I straightened out of the crouch and looked quizzically at the little pixie that scared me half to death.

"Right, _now_ can I hug you?" She squeaked, hardly staying in the same spot for half a second.

"O-Okay..." I stuttered, holding my arms out.

She ran into me and screamed as we hugged, I smiled at her enthusiasm and Jasper was freaking-out on the side lines. Obvious she was his mate.

I patted her head and she kissed my cheek, then she bounded off towards Jasper with me in tow, holding my hand like she was a child showing me everything she got for Christmas.

I smiled at her again; it had been a while since I'd spoken to someone with the same enthusiasm as me for things.

"Hello, my name is Alice, you already know Jasper but he's my husband." She grinned, I smiled a little weaker back – _husband?_

"Alice, I think we should take dear Isabella hunting, she's been kept in captivity," _Make me sound like a dog then,_ "For a while and so hasn't had a chance." Carlisle said, shooing her along.

"Carlisle, I don't like to hunt – I don't need to." I lied; the burn in my throat was eating away at me, because the last time I'd hunted was a mauled hiker in Spain a few months ago.

"How long has it been since you last hunted?" He asked with a raised brow. _If you keep doing that and the wind changes it'll be stuck like that._

I didn't answer; I just stared into his eyes. It was a while before I lost and gave in, "Eight months." I said ashamed, we were supposed to take what was ours and give nothing back – I was a sorry excuse for a vampire.

Jasper and Carlisle looked shell shocked at what I'd just said; I started to feel uncomfortable under their judgement when Jasper spoke, "How did you manage that?" He asked.

"I was a little pre-occupied with running from Jane and Demetri," I said, it was only half-lying and he didn't seem to notice it.

But Carlisle did, _observant bastard..._ "You don't like it do you?" He asked; that almost knocked me down, _he_ _knew_? I shifted uncomfortably again and he nodded. "Well, we don't hunt like other vampires, it was one of the reasons Aro gave you to us actually." He said, now uncomfortable himself.

"You mean you feed off already dead humans...like me?" I asked smiling, _maybe I wasn't the only one._

He shifted again, so did Jasper, "No, we feed from live pray." He said.

I was confused for a long time, it only clicked when I heard something in the bushes, "The only live pray that you could survive off is either humans or animals – does it work?" I asked, sounding optimistic.

He smiled seeming relieved, "Yes, that is why our eyes are golden instead of red. It doesn't fully sedate the thirst but it's enough to live off without the guilt." He said, walking closer to me.

I flinched when he touched me, like I always did and he moved away, "What's the matter?" He asked.

I sighed, I really didn't want to get into it now – I'd just met these people.

"Alright then, are you ready to go?" _He dropped it? Just like that?_

"Yes, I don't have anything but the clothes on my back," I chuckled embarrassed, "So, let's go." I smiled.

"Okay then," He said, "Jasper, will you be coming with us?"

"I don't think that would help, it being the first time hunting in a while." Jasper said, patting Carlisle's bicep and then jogging into the house.

I knew exactly why he wasn't coming – and it proved I was still practically a newborn. Carlisle watched after Jasper sadly before smiling at me.


	6. Hunting

"Ready?" He asked.

"As I'll ever be," I chuckled.

He held his hand out for mine and I gladly took it – I needed some comforting after the time I'd had these past few days. We set off into the forest at a slow speed; he must have been letting me get used to running again.

Running again filled me with joy, I quickly sped up and Carlisle was struggling to keep up. I dropped our connection and ran – enjoying the sights around me; my senses danced as I did, twirling and pinning around silently.

I continued to spiral, enjoying the wind on my face. I looked around and I couldn't see Carlisle anywhere, I began to panic; I looked around wildly searching for him.

"Carlisle?" I called out; I got nothing back so I called out again, "Carlisle?" This time I got something back.

"Isabella?" He called, just as wildly as I had been.

"I'm here," I said, following his voice. We met just a few steps later, "I apologize for running off – it's just an impulse I have." I said embarrassed.

"Don't fret, my eldest son is very much the same – I think you'd give him a run for his money though." He smiled, I grinned back at him. _Wait...he just said son...did he change all of his children?_

Something caught my attention, it was a snapping twig behind us – I inhaled to get a good idea of what it was. It turned out to be some kind of deer.

"It's a herd of doe," _Close enough..._ "How many are there?" He asked, I guess this was the start of my training.

I inhaled again and listened, "Seven." I whispered, already taking a crouch.

"How far?" He asked.

I listened for a while, on a controversy over how far, "No more than a mile," I finally blurted out.

"What do your instincts tell you?" He whispered, moving his hands from my arms and stepping back. I crouched and faced the direction of my prey.

"Feed," I hissed, that was the end of my coherency and I just bolted silently for the meal I could smell. It wasn't as appetising as human blood but luscious enough to make my mouth fill with venom.

I was like a speeding bullet approaching the herd; I was completely silent to them and so took them by surprise, I took down two of the largest and began feeding immediately.

The hot blood felt fantastic down my dry, screaming throat. It was the aid to my suffering and I didn't do anything different to what the humans do – does that make me their equal?

I couldn't think properly after the first three pulls, the blood just tasted so luscious that I could only drink, drink and _drink_.

All too quickly both of them ran dry, I looked over to Carlisle and he had finished three.

His clothes were still perfect – his white shirt didn't have one spot of blood on, or even a speck of dust. I then looked down at my own profile, _oh, _that's_ embarrassing..._

My top was in tatters, having not been changed since I started on the run from Jane and Demetri. My jeans were not much better, having been torn up to my knees and covered in mud from my messy tackle.

After I'd seen how terrible I looked, I stole a glance at Carlisle; he looked highly amused at either the sight of me or my reaction to the sight of me.

Compared to him I looked like a hobo.

"That was very well done Isabella, you should have seen my first try – took me an hour to find a herd and then a further two hours to catch one." He chuckled walking towards me.

"Well I guess compared to yours was just a little more skilful." I grinned, "Yes my clothes didn't really survive." I giggled.

"Yes, unlike yours – mine survived it." He smiled, helping me off the floor. "Have you had enough?" He asked with a smile.

"Yes, it was surprisingly better than you explained it." I said, "Are you finished? I don't mind–" He cut me off with a chuckle.

"I hunted yesterday, I'm fine." His face fell a little bit.

"What?" I asked, looking around.

"Well...I was thinking that maybe we should get you some clothes." He looked uncomfortable and looked away from me.

I was completely dumbfounded until I looked down and the front of my top had been ripped by the doe's struggles – which I happened not to notice at the time – it was hanging open so you could see my tattered old bra as well.

I gasped and covered myself up, "I'm so sorry Carlisle, I didn't notice." I couldn't look at him after that, I just stared at the floor whilst he took his jacket off.

"Here you go," He said, holding it out to me. I looked at him, I really didn't want to take anything from him; he'd done so much already. "Unless you want to give my youngest son Emmett ammunition to tease you with..." He trailed off as I warred with myself.

It ended in me taking the jacket and grinning like an idiot when it drowned me.

"Thank you." I smiled.

He took my hand once again and we set off towards his home, he'd told me not to speed off this time though, I wouldn't be able to find the house.

~*~*~*~


	7. Who are these people? Angels?

We got back just before dark and knocked on the back door, straight away the little pixie was there, her elfin face smiling up at me. I smiled back as she took my hand out of Carlisle's.

For some reason I felt that they knew holding hands made me feel safe, I felt lost and resented when I wasn't touching someone now. Flinching seemed like a long time ago to think about it; this place was changing me – for the better.

Alice towed me over to Jasper who was holding a pile of material in his arms, she grinned back at me and I couldn't help but smile. She took the material off of Jasper and handed it to me, only then did I realize that she'd just handed me some designer clothes.

"I d-don't think I can accept these..." I said, handing them back to her.

"Why ever not?" She asked.

"You're doing so much for me already." I said, hanging my head – it was embarrassing to admit I needed help.

"Nonsense!" Someone chirped from behind me, I looked round to see a slightly older woman that Alice holding hands with Carlisle.

She smiled at me when I grinned at their lovey-dovey attitude, then she came closer to hug me, "I am Esme, Carlisle's wife." _Did this man change all of his family?_ "And I _insist_ that you take those clothes, I won't have you being treated any lower than my own children." She smiled, handing me the clothes. "Plus, that's Carlisle's ugliest jumper – keep it." She winked, squeezing my hand lightly before dropping it and putting hers back in Carlisle's.

I giggled and looked round at Alice, "Thank you," I smiled, then I turned to the rest of them, "All of you." They all nodded separately.

"Well then, would you like to see your room? I've decorated it especially for your visit." Esme said, taking my hand and pulling me up towards the hallway.

I stood frozen in the living room, "I-I've got my own room?" I asked, completely shell-shocked.

"Why of course, now it is only basic because I didn't know what you liked – but we can always add things." She smiled, leaving no room for argument and pulling me up the stairs in the hallway.

We went up the first flight of stairs where she pointed out the family bathroom and Alice and Jasper's room – I didn't have an en suite like everyone else but it suited me just fine, I had my own room!

We went up the second flight of stairs and she pointed out Carlisle's office, her office and the library which I was quite interested in.

"You can go and pick whichever book you like, though the books on the oak bookstand you will have to ask my son Edward about." She smiled sweetly and pulled me up to the third floor.

I looked down the hall and I could see that there were three doors, the one on the very end was open – it showed a humungous bed that was topped with throws, fur and pillows that not even millionaires could afford. It made me laugh that everyone had beds but no one slept.

The first door we came to was closed, no one was inside but the door was locked. The scents weren't ones I recognised so it was probably some the three vampires I had yet to meet.

We stopped at the one in the middle and Esme smiled at me, "And this is your room," She announced, opening the door slowly.

I almost fell over at the sight of it. It was luxuriously big, enough to dance around and jump all over the place. The walls were all cream – just like the living room and had a few photographs; it was photography of places and views, not of people. There was another door within my room that Esme walked over to and opened, inside was a vast amount of clothes and shoes.

"We went through what Rose and Alice had that would fit you and put it in here, there's a wide range but I thought they were too dressy and fussy for what you have to learn so I dashed out and got you more clothes like those." She said, pointing out the ones in my hands.

"You did all this for me?" My voice broke twice in six small words, _what is this place doing to me?_

"Of course, you are one of my children now." She smiled, kissing my forehead. "I'll leave you to change and calm down. Come down when you're ready." She chuckled, closing the door subtly on her way out.

I stepped a little further into the room, the pictures were mainly black and white, one of a wilting rose but next to it was a bright and alive flower. Another was a picture of bell peppers, just one was coloured and it was the dead, decaying one – yet it was still as bright as the others probably were. Were they giving me confidence boosters through pictures? _These people really do have hearts of angels._

The rest of the room was kind of empty, just like Esme had said – there was a bed-like thing in the corner, it had railings along the wall and at the foot and head of the bed but you could still get on without climbing, I think they called them day beds.

The covers to that were a deep purple that pulled me in. Some pillows were dotted around on it but just enough to not look too over-the-top. There was a desk on the third wall opposite my walk-in wardrobe, it was solid oak and completely gorgeous. There was writing equipment and an empty diary sitting there for me.

_They don't even know me yet they're giving me so much..._

I mentally slapped myself when a loud sob left my chest as I sat at the desk; I was glad when no one came upstairs. _That _would have been embarrassing.

Another sob left me when I thought about Vladimir and Stefan, sure, they looked after me...but nothing like this – and they'd created me, called me daughter. I was merely a weapon to be used against the Volturi, and when they couldn't get me to work like they'd planned I was tossed aside, like a note to scare their enemies.

Before I could completely fell apart I pulled everything I had in me back, showing myself who was boss I guess. I grabbed the clothes I'd dropped and put them on the day bed.

Removing my top and jeans was easier said than done, the top had practically fused itself to me and wasn't coming off easily so I gave up, grabbed my clean clothes and hauled my ass into the; _anyone-can-use-it-so-you-can-to_ bathroom.

Quite frankly the shower confused me, and I was a _vampire_ with a _vampire mind_, how humans designed it was beyond me. I chuckled to myself when I realised I'd missed the on/off button.

When I clicked it the water sprayed at the perfect temperature all over my body, jets were spraying me from head to toe. The t-shirt finally came off once most of the mud was once again sloppy. My jeans were another matter, now they were wet they decided to almost shrink to my legs and stay there.

_Well there's no saving you_. I thought as I ran my finger up the seam and ripped both legs open. I finished washing my body and continued onto my hair.

I completely threw myself off when I saw shampoo and conditioner everywhere, and when I say everywhere...I mean _everywhere_. I couldn't choose between L'Oreal and Lee Stafford so I chose the conditioner in one and the shampoo in another.

Once my hair smelt of strawberries even more than my actual scent apparently did, I stepped out of the shower dripping wet.

My clothes were still here so no one was going to play games with me today – that was a good thing because for some reason today I would freak out if I had to walk to my room stark naked.

The towels were still here as well so I dried myself off, and dried my hair as best I could without a hair dryer and got dressed.

Esme had gotten me some black yoga pants and a long white wife beater with some designer brand on. It looked really nice for a pair of reinforced tights and overly priced material. _Never had a lot of patients with designer labelled clothes._

I saw a pack of hair bands by the sink and grabbed one; once I'd brushed my hair back I put it into a high ponytail and cleaned up the bathroom.

~*~*~*~


	8. Maybe it's not all sunshine and daisies

Once I'd made sure the room was spotless again I dumped my disgusting clothes in my room and made my way downstairs to where I'd last seen Carlisle, Alice and Jasper.

I got there and was immediately praised on how I looked by Alice and Esme, "That looks lovely dear," Esme said smiling.

"Oh, I've got a new Barbie!" Alice squeaked, grabbing me into a tight hug; jumping up and down whilst I stayed still.

Esme rolled her eyes and hugged me, "Alice, could you go and clean the bathroom darling?" She asked.

"Oh, I've already done it Esme." I smiled.

"You really didn't have to, but thank you." She said, taking my hand and walking me into the kitchen where Carlisle, Jasper and two unknown males were in a heated discussion.

"You can't be serious!" One hissed, "She's a liability, do we need more reason to have the Volturi on us?" The male was tall but less muscular of the two; he had beautiful bronze hair that I just wanted to run my fingers through, _what the hell?!_

Carlisle seemed to notice us then and came over to me, putting a calming hand on the small of my back, encouraging me, "Here, these are my other sons; Edward and Emmett." He motioned to the one with bronze hair to be called Edward.

"Hello," I said quietly.

"Hey!" Emmett yelled, grabbing me into a crushing embrace.

"W-What are you d-doing?!" I yelled, trying to get away.

He let me go and I crouched in the corner, half hiding from him. Carlisle came over and put a hand on my shoulder, "It's alright, he was just being friendly, and remember no one is going to hurt you." He said calmly, looking back and scolding Emmett with his eyes.

"Oh erm, sorry about that," Emmett said, running the back of his head in embarrassment.

"No, it's my fault." I sighed, walking over and hugging him lightly. I thought that maybe Carlisle was warning him not to move too quickly because he slowly raised his arms around me this time and very lightly. I stepped back and looked into his eyes; they were warm and friendly so I let me guard down a little.

"Hello Isabella, my name is Emmett and if you're ever up for a wrestle – I'm game." He joked though I could hear the challenge in the undercurrent of his voice.

"I'm Isabella – and I don't like hugs all too much." I smiled back weakly.

He chuckled and tapped my shoulder in a gesture designed to put me at ease – it didn't. I looked over to the vampire I suspected was talking about me earlier.

"Hello Edward." I said it the floor, he sucked in a lung full of air and decided to walk around me – assessing me.

Something about him was extremely intimidating though I'd just hugged the largest, strongest vampire I'd ever seen. Edward looked; sinister and judging of me.

I met his gaze as he walked around me, he completed the circuit twice. Both times he stared intently at my head. I shifted uncomfortably under his gaze but he didn't stop.

"Can you s-stop now, please?" I stuttered, my hands shaking.

He didn't answer me; he just continued to study everything about me, from my damp hair to my pale, bare feet. I closed my eyes and took a breath in – reigning in my need to attack, need to defend.

"Edward," Emmett said harshly but Edward ignored him.

My hands were once again shaking, but not from fear like he must have thought – it was from anger and the sheer effort to restrain myself.

"Edward can you see it's bothering her, stop it." Emmett said, putting an arm around my waist and walking me out of the kitchen. I heard growling and hushed conversation behind me but I was too far gone to listen.

Emmett sat me down on something soft and warm; I opened my eyes but only to study the grooves in the floor. Though I wasn't talking he stayed with me, stroking up and down my arm soothingly and just calming me down.

After a few minutes and the conversation had ended in the kitchen, Emmett sat down in front of me but I still refused to look into his eyes.

~*~*~*~


	9. Meeting Rosalie

"Are you alright now?" He asked, tilting my chin so I'd look at him. My eyes seemed to say it all and he nodded, "Edward is old fashioned, don't resent him for his reluctance." He smiled.

I nodded my head and took his gargantuan hand in my small one, "I don't resent him. I resent myself." I sighed, shaking his hand – thanking him for his efforts – and getting up.

"Hey, just because Edward's an idiot and can't see you for who you are doesn't me we can't." Emmett called as I walked away.

The stairs didn't take long enough to get to my room – I knew that once I got there I would have to think over everything that's happened. Over everyone's reactions and why they happened that way.

The last few steps to my room were almost agony, literally almost everything I should have felt from my emotions came crashing down on me dangerously fast.

As I passed the first room I heard a noise, a lovely noise that reminded me of my childhood. So I couldn't help myself from opening that door, to see the final member that would complete the Cullen family.

The door opened silently, when I peered in I could see a woman with beautiful blonde hair, she was combing it like in an old fashioned movie – humming a tuneless song to herself.

She was wearing a white silk dress, one just like Marilyn Monroe's on that faithful night – it shocked me how much prettier this vampire was than her. She seemed to know it as well; she looked into the mirror lustfully at herself.

Then her eyes shot to mine, staring right through them into my very soul – and she didn't like what she saw. A look or hate came onto her face, she snarled ferociously at me.

I didn't react; all I could think about is how she changed from this serene woman to a horrible beast in a few seconds – all from seeing someone such as me.

It took me a few seconds of silence within my own head to figure out she was saying something, then time came trundling back to me along with her bitter towards.

"Didn't you hear me? Get out!" She screamed throwing something at me; it hit my chest and winded me.

"I-I'm sorry." I coughed, closing the door and running for my room, locking the door behind me. I ran to the corner and collapsed into a fetal position.

I heard several people climbing the stairs, all towards me – someone knocked on my door but I ignored them. I was too busy listening to the bollocking the vampire next door was getting.

"Rosalie! Do you have any idea how frightened she is?" Jasper yelled, banging on her door louder and louder.

The knocking on my door was hurting my ears it was so loud, added to the shouting and screaming I just couldn't handle it.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up! Please!" I screamed, covering my ears and sobbing.

Everything stopped at once; the banging was gone and so was the screaming but my sobbing was still loud and clear. I didn't hear anyone move over my own sobbing, but what I could hear was Carlisle and Esme talking on the other side of the door in hushed voices.

"What are we going to do? I'm beginning to think this was a bad idea – it's too much, too soon." Carlisle said; I could hear him scratching his head anxiously.

"The poor dear's frightened to death; I don't blame her for her outburst." Esme defended.

"Yes, but what if she gets another fright?" Carlisle asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm saying that...maybe if she got scared enough she might turn to violence – you know she's still young." He said sadly.

I stopped breathing, _they wanted rid of me..._I guess I would just have to accept it; it wasn't really a shock to be honest. All good things come to an end.

"No, no you aren't taking her from me." Esme said, her voice breaking a little.

"You know I don't want to do that but I'm thinking over what's best for her Esme..." Carlisle said; I could almost imagine his forehead creasing; he was so compassionate.

"But think about it Carlisle, you're a confused child, changed too young – never been loved before, the only reason you exist is to scare someone, after that no one wants to know you. You're locked up like some wild animal, and your entire existence lies in some lunatic's hands!" She stopped and I heard her take a few steps, _was she pacing?_

"Then you move to a house, its clean, pleasant there are people there who give you a room, possessions, take you hunting the way you've always desired but never thought of; and when you go hunting; the space to run and breath overwhelms you to new levels, it gets you dancing throughout the forest like the wind itself..." She took a struggling breath, "And it seems that they instantly like you...all except two. But they don't hide it, one looks at you like you're a piece of garbage, making you challenge your very instincts to defend yourself. Then the other frightens you into running away rather than defending yourself, that's a _lot _of fear." Esme said, I could hear her crying – they weren't sobs, it was actually crying I could hear. The way she spoke so passionately about me made me want to open to door and envelope her into my arms.

"Imagine if that was your life, you were never in charge, never given a choice and always hated by someone." I heard her footsteps stop, "Tell me you wouldn't break down–" Carlisle cut her off.

"Bu–"

"TELL ME YOU WOULDN'T CARE CARLISLE!" She screamed, I jumped half a foot in the air it was that unexpected. "Then I'll agree with you about sending her away to die." She hissed, storming downstairs.

Carlisle sighed and walked down one flight of stairs and then into his office, once he closed the door I could hear nothing more than the air flowing in and out of my lungs. Everything else was dead.

~*~*~*~


	10. Assessing

It took me two hours to get off that floor. The fear and indignation eating away at me, did I deserve to be sent off? Did I deserve to be hated in the first place? Could I even trust myself to make a fair judgement?

Everything was running through my head over and over, I was assessing how people perceived me, Emmett had said that Edward was too much of a prude to see the real me, the person _inside_. _Was he assessing me wrong?_

When I really thought about it – Edward _had_ seen the person inside, and like me, he didn't see the good side, and most definitely didn't like it. _Was he assessing me wrong?_

Carlisle was like a father to me already, teaching me everything I needed to know – everything I wanted to know and told me why everything did what it did. Was he wrong about me too? He wanted to send me away and Esme had fought with him; over keeping someone like me around. _Was he assessing me wrong?_

That bought me to Esme's reaction, she was so motherly – it was truly like I was one of her cubs and she was protecting me. She'd cared for me from the second I'd got here; from ironing my clean clothes to fighting for me with the most precious being in the world to her. _Was she wrong in assessing me?_

Rosalie had just snarled at me like a beast, like I was some peeping Tom into her private life. I truly loved her voice and her face – it was serene and full of beauty. But seeing me had turned her from the siren into a gargoyle that no one would go near without a death wish. _What she assessing me wrong?_

Alice..._oh Alice_, she was sweet, and she felt to me like my only friend – so excited about my arrival and not thrown off by my aggressive behaviour at first. She cuddled me and told me everything was going to be alright like we'd known each other for weeks, months, years even; and in reality I hardly knew her. But it didn't matter. _Was she assessing me wrong?_

Finally there was Jasper; he'd defended me in front of Rosalie, commenting on how much she'd frightened me. Though he seemed to be wary of me, he seemed to care about me in level's I'd not known strangers could have. He understood the dangers of me, he _knew_ what could happen but he still kept faith in me. _Was he assessing me wrong?_

My mind was spinning as I placed my tired body on the day bed, the springs creaked a little and the little noise was welcomed in the silence, suddenly all I wanted was sound – I wanted to feel that things were alive around me. So I climbed up on my bed and opened the window, the fresh air was so nice I almost fell off the windowsill to the floor.

I bought my one leg up to my chest and angled it out of the window so it rested on the sloping roof just outside my view. I then got my second leg and hugged it to me, resting my head on my knee and letting the wind wash over my legs and face. It blew my hair which was screaming to be released.

I grabbed the band in my hair and let it fall down my shoulders, it still shocked me that I didn't really have to do anything to my hair anymore – it was always perfect; _one more thing making you less human then._ I sighed and ran my fingers through the light curls and then let the wind sort the rest.

The wind soothed me, it was like I couldn't live without nature, the birds singing, the trees rustling and the running water of the river just sent waves of reassurance through me.

The scents always overwhelmed me as well; the luscious scent of the flowers – to me – was like a blind man seeing for the first time. It was much the same with the sweet tang of the pine in the air, mowed grass being blown right through my senses and relaxing me. But by far the best was when I could smell the river; it cleaned everything out, it smelled – if it's possible – innocent to me. It was also the end of the cycle I could smell; then it would start again and so would the calming.

_There will never be anything better than nature, shame I can never be part of it..._

~*~*~*~


	11. The idea

I'd been sitting on the windowsill for an hour before I heard anything other than the serene surrounding me.

Footsteps were coming up the stairs; they passed my room so I paid no further attention until I saw Alice scaling the roof towards my room from Esme and Carlisle's open window.

"Alice, what are you doing?" I asked as she struggled to find a path.

_Well, looks like you're good at one thing Isabella._ I got out of the window and walked over to her easily, it seemed that I was a good climber; she looked a little out of her depth.

"I'm coming to see you, I missed you." She grinned, slipping.

I quickly grabbed her and helped her through my window. I followed in after her to find her perched cross-legged on my day-bed. I couldn't help but smile at her efforts.

"How on earth did you slip Alice, you're a vampire..." I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Alright so I slipped on purpose because I knew that you'd let me in." She admitted, shrugging.

I chuckled and shut the window so I could concentrate on her, "Why didn't you just knock?" I asked.

She looked at me like I was missing something, "You would answer me, and then you'd shut the window and stay in here even longer." She huffed at me.

I considered that for a while before deciding that she was probably right, "Okay then," I smiled, getting off the windowsill and unlocking my door. "I still don't know why you lot all have locks, they're easily broken or unlocked." I chuckled.

"Believe me, _sometimes_ you really don't want to see what's behind a locked door Isabella." She said, looking horrified.

"Wow, that's heavy." I said sarcastically, she giggled and shoved a pillow into my face.

"Just trust me and do _not_ break into a locked room – it's for your own good." She said, looking serious so I nodded to shut her up.

"Alright, so – no unlocking doors, let you use me as a Barbie and don't be sarcastic..." I asked, looking at her.

She grinned, "Right,"

"Alice, be honest with me; are you trying to make me spontaneously combust into a pile of ashes?" I asked; my face completely serious.

She seemed a little uncomfortable and stumped at what to say, her face looked so confused that I couldn't hold in my laughter anymore and I burst out into a fit of giggles.

"Isabella Cullen what am I going to do with you?!" She yelled, hitting me with another pillow.

_Isabella Cullen...I liked that sound of that._ Her willing acceptance of me caused me to grin and giggle like a school girl asked on her first date as I threw a large purple cushion at her.

She then grabbed a pillow, swatted me with at and called out, "Catch me if you can," From the hallway.

I chuckled and armed myself with a pillow as I ran into the hallway after her.

I caught her on the stairs and she screamed like she was being mauled when I hit her with the fluffy pillow. I laughed so much I fell of the floor at her mercy.

She seized the chance and stole both pillows, hitting me double-time with them. I laughed hysterically as did she and not thirty seconds later we were on the floor chuckling like crazy people.

"I think I caught you." I snickered, shoving her shoulder.

"Yeah, but I won." She said, sticking her tongue out at me.

"You want to bet?" I grinned, picking up my pillow again.

She screamed, grabbed her pillow and ran off down the next flight of stairs, past the bathroom and into the lounge where everyone was. Somehow she turned the tables and was chasing me before long but she couldn't catch me.

Then, in a completely illegal and unfair advantage, Jasper grabbed me and threw me towards Alice's armed profile. I screamed like a damsel in distress as she swatted me over and over with the fluff-bomb.

I could hear people chuckling at out antics behind me but I was busy trying to get away from Jasper so I could run from Alice into my room and lock the door again.

"Oh no you don't!" She yelled, _did she just read my mind?_ "Don't let her go Jazz," She yelled, throwing the pillow at me and running off.

Jasper kept hold of me as I heard Alice run upstairs into her room, within a second she was back with a camera. I screamed, "No!" But by then she'd already taken he picture and it was out of the camera.

She handed it to me and I chuckled at my face, it was comical how wide my mouth was as Jasper held me easily to his chest – smiling like there wasn't a vampire struggling away from him.

Then I got a fantastic idea, "Alice, can I have this picture please?"

She smiled and said, "Of course, but one second." I wondered what she was doing before she handed Jasper the camera and stood next to me.

I looked at her smile and tried to copy it but gave up and did my own goofy grin. I grabbed her into a hug and let all my emotions show through my eyes.

The flash didn't bother vampires so I grabbed the picture, kissed Alice's cheek and high-fived Jasper before bolting upstairs. My desk had all the stationary I would need to create my idea.

I trimmed the white edges off of the picture of Jasper and I – I then taped the pieces of paper than had a caption on, it said; '_Alice cheats in pillow fights' _on it and I grinned.

I then got the one of Alice and I, she had pulled a face like mine at the last minute and I wrote another caption in my scruffy handwriting, this one was a little harder to narrate so I put the truth down, once I'd stuck it on I put it on top of the one of Jasper and I and got off my chair – dashing to Carlisle's office.

"Come in," He said, he sounded really fed up.

The door opened silently unlike the rest and I stood timidly with the door part-way open. He didn't look up at me but spoke anyway, "Alice I swear if you ask me again if you can bother Bella I'll put you in quarantine." He huffed angrily.

I giggled and his head shot up to me, grinning like an idiot, in his doorway.

"I'm sorry Isabella, I thought you were–" I helped him out and cut him off because he looked really embarrassed.

"Alice yeah, I know – she did bother me in the end but it's alright." I smiled, taking a few more small steps into his office. "I was just wondering if you had a spare corkboard I could borrow."

He looked a little shocked at my request but answered nonetheless, "As it happens, yes I do. What do you need it for my dear?" He asked, smiling weakly.

"Oh, Alice took a photo of Jasper and I after out game," I smiled and he grinned back.

"Yes, I heard that; and I do regret not getting to watch."

"Indeed, and the picture gave me an idea – I would like to document my time with you with photographs." I smiled.

He seemed more than happy to give me the corkboard but just as I was leaving he cleared his throat, "Isabella...you are...happy here aren't you?" He stopped himself and tried again, "What I mean is, you seem to have settled in a little better with this new project, yes?" He asked.

I smiled, "Yes, all it took was some encouragement." I said, leaving his office and propping the board against the wall as I went in search of Alice.

For the first time in what felt like years I skipped from joy through the corridors of the Cullen's home, _my home._

"Alice?" I called out after a while; I couldn't seem to find her anywhere.

I walked into the dining room and the two haters were in there, doing what looked like some kind of school work. I stopped skipping immediately and locked eyes with the blonde – this was my home too now and I wasn't going to be picked on.

"Erm, do you happen to know where Alice is?" I asked, my voice was stronger than before but still not strong enough.

"No, she went out with Jasper. But she left this for you." Edward said, pushing the camera towards me like it had a disease.

I smiled at them distantly and grabbed the camera; I quickly snapped a picture of Edward and Rosalie glaring at me and ran off. I could hear growling but that was it – at least they didn't chase me.

The picture was better than planned, it had everything in it – Rosalie was gripping the table with hate in her eyes and Edward looked like he wanted to rip the camera to pieces.

Grabbing some glue I opened the diary that was set in the middle of the desk and stuck the picture in.

I wrote;

_12__th__ April_

_So it's my first day here, Carlisle is so compassionate about everything that he does – and when Esme showed me that I had my own room I felt like bursting into tears right there and then._

_A world like this has never existed before – a world where love is shared with me, a world where hunting is close enough to guilt-free and family terms such as 'husband', 'daughter' and 'son' are thrown around like they mean nothing and everything at the same time._

_Though that really makes me weep can be explained simply as this – Edward Cullen and Rosalie Hale._

_Their distain from me is no secret and not unjustified, but why it is so amplified compared to the rest of their family's reactions is and probably always will be a mystery to me._

I sighed at my words on the page, I'd be screwed if someone read this but then I guess if they read it they'd only confirm what they thought was going on in my head.

Once I'd closed the book I went to the corner of my room and took a photo of my room, then my wardrobe and then my view.

I wrote captions for all of those as well; the bedroom's one said '_My first bedroom'_. The picture of my wardrobe said, _'Alice strikes again'_ and the view out of my window read _'My happy place'_. I smiled as I pinned them all to the corkboard and mounted it on my wall, it was empty now but give me a few weeks and it would be full of memories I would never and could never forget.

~*~*~*~


	12. Pushed too far

I had the rest of the night to dash around the house, snapping pictures of people and things; I got Jasper and Emmett wrestling with Alice fussing about their clothes. Then I got one of Esme cleaning the already clean house with Carlisle walking muddy shoes into the kitchen.

I'd spent some more time with the captions and pinned all of my pictures to the corkboard before leaning it facedown into the desk before shutting my door and locking it.

I looked at the clock in the hall and it said it was the thirteenth. I giggled as I thought over the fact that I'd managed to stay in the same place for over twenty-four hours without breaking anything or fighting.

_Apart from a few cases...but they weren't my fault._

I could hear people in the living room so I jogged down the stairs quietly and walked in; I saw Carlisle and Edward on the Xbox, Rosalie and Alice were painting their nails at the dining table with Esme. But what really intrigued me was outside; Jasper was teaching Emmett something – fighting. Carlisle grinned at me, seeming to enjoy my casual attitude.

Slowly I left everyone, with my concentration on Jaspers teaching – picking up tips.

"Don't go for the obvious, it's a newborn trait that many know and take advantage of." He said, putting Emmett into the right position.

"Instincts will tell you to do that, but use skill and not brawn." He said, calculating how he should attack someone as big as Emmett will skills rather than power.

Before I got all the way out the door, Jasper and Emmett had crashed together, pushing and growling ferociously – and it was play fighting. The sounds were immense, truly frightening – I had never made anything like that. Jasper was obviously more skilled but Emmett's muscle mass was weighing in his favour.

Then Jasper grabbed Emmett's arm and he flew into a tree – he looked well and truly beat. When he emerged from the forest he shook hands with Jasper who nodded and they were off again.

I really wanted to join in, to learn – but I hated the idea of growling and actually causing harm to my opponents as they were..._family_ to me.

This time Emmett won, sitting on top of Jasper and giggling like Barbie being tickled. I couldn't help but chuckle sweetly from my corner of the decking.

Their heads shot round to see me sitting cross-legged watching them with a big goofy grin on my face.

Emmett raced up to me and pulled me into a hug, "Feeling better are we?" He asked, patting my head.

"I'm letting you hug me aren't I?" I asked, grinning and wriggling down out of his hands.

Jasper was a little slower and just smiled at me, "Hello,"

I felt nervous to ask now, but it couldn't get in the way of what I wanted, "J-Jasper?" I stuttered, he looked a little shocked to see me speak directly to him – even after he held me down and took a picture with me.

"Yes?" He said, smiling weakly.

"What you were just doing, could you teach me?" I asked, I thought it best to just blurt it out.

He rocked back on his heels violently before coming back to the conversation, "I don't that that is...prudent at the moment Isabella." He said, staring into my eyes.

"Forgive me," I said, looking down sheepishly and stepping back inside as they started once again.

I sat down on the sofa next to Carlisle and he paused the game much to Edward's dismay, he ended up grunting and walking up to bitch about me to Rosalie.

"It's not that Jasper doesn't want to teach you Isabella..." Carlisle tried to explain, but I knew that that was exactly the reason.

"I wouldn't hurt anyone." I said quietly, "If anything I wanted to get in there and separate them." I sighed.

"Yes but Jasper used to work with newborns – forgive the term – and until you're completely under control he wants to be able to defeat you relatively painlessly." He said, stroking my hair.

"I see," I said a little more alive, I hated being referred to as an out of control newborn when I could pick things up and not turn them to dust by accident. "When Aro said that I had to become like everyone else...what did he mean?" I asked, it was my only chance – if I was going to piss Carlisle off I'd prefer it to be where Esme could see me.

He huffed and put the remote on the floor before looking into my eyes, his emotions looked dark, "Vladimir and Stefan created you, yes?" He asked.

I wondered where this was going but answered him anyway, "Yes, but they won't want anything to do with me now." I rushed.

"Well I'm guessing that you were taught little, but what you were taught was wrong..." He asked, he was walking on eggshells now – it was my turn to get angry.

"There isn't anything wrong with me." I hissed quietly.

"I wasn't saying that, I believe you – but the Volturi believe differently, they fear that if we don't teach you manners – that they deem acceptable – then you could become a problem." He said, soothing me once again.

I put my head in my hands and tried to not sob, "And defending me against them is wrong. Even if I do it myself..." I stated, leaving no room for argument.

He sighed and pried my hand away from my face – looking into my eyes, "Regardless of that, we'll all fight for you." He smiled.

I was about to argue when I heard another ferocious growl come from the dining room, I snapped my head round to see Edward storming towards us.

"_All_?! We've just met her and now you're devoting all of our lives to a newborn menace?!" He said, waving rudely at me. My anger bubbled.

"Edward, she is one of us now." Carlisle said, standing in front of me – effectively protecting me from him.

He just scoffed, "_One of us,_" He mocked, "She's a waste of space that you've decided to invite into our home and train – like a pet." He hissed, moving past Carlisle and getting right in my face. "No one wanted you, so Carlisle got you out of _Dogs Trust_, still...you'd make a nice pet they don't live long." He growled, stroking my hair.

I couldn't hold it in and I lashed out; striking him in the chest. Before anyone could react I was standing over his bewildered body lying on the floor. "Woof." I snapped, kicking his face before being restrained by Emmett.

Though I wasn't fighting the movement Emmett seemed to be struggling in moving me, no one helped Edward up by Rosalie and even then she did it half-assed. I huffed and walked the rest of the way out. I decided to sit on the patio chairs to calm down.

Jasper thanked Emmett and sent him inside to check on Edward – he then came to sit next to me. We sat there for a while...just listening, like he knew what I needed.

It didn't last long, Edward was ranting, "Did you see the speed of her change in attitude? She'll turn on everyone – even her precious Carlisle." He mocked my voice on the last part and I had to bite back a growl.

It was silent for a few more moments before he spoke again, "Not even her own creator's could stand her." He muttered and I gripped the chair but it didn't help me.

"Jasper, I have to get away from here – can you keep up?" I asked, giving him a pleading look.

"You still have newborn strength?" He asked, sounding impressed.

"Not exactly, apparently I'm quick." I rushed impatiently.

"Right, go for it." He said warily.

The second he finished I shot into the forest like a bullet, the wind flowing into my senses – washing away any anger I carried. I could hear Jasper's aggressive running, trying to keep up; he was faster than Carlisle but not fast enough. Any other day I would have slowed but I _needed_ this like I needed blood to survive.

I heard my name being called, it was probably Jasper but I still wasn't clean of everything, the simple wind on my face was not enough – I needed to jump and climb.

Listening to my instincts I leapt into a high tree, it barely registered my impact and so was silent to anyone but me and Jasper. I started to climb slowly so that Jasper could track me, he was a while away so once I'd gotten to the high branches I wrapped my legs around it and hung by my knees upside down.

Another two minutes passed before I saw anyone approaching, it was Jasper and Alice. She leapt immediately into the tree but on the branch below me – looking up and me grinning.

"Why are you hanging upside down from a tree branch?" She asked, tilting her head to the side adorably.

"Thought I'd be like a _real_ vampire," I winked, shoving her and hopping down to her branch with Jasper. "Took you long enough to find me." I smiled, giving her a hug.

"You're fast, Jasper underestimated you...well...for like three seconds then he came in screaming something about a bat out of hell." He smiled, remembering the incident.

I chuckled, "So you naturally thought – hell, nice place; let's check it out?" I raised an eyebrow.

"God you look like Carlisle when you do that." She said, poking at my eyebrow.

I stopped, did she just relate me to Carlisle...but not just normally – like we were actually related.

I stopped breathing and looked at her, "I guess we all would though." I sighed and jumped down to the ground, leaving a little indent of the balls of my feet.

~*~*~*~


	13. Results

We ran back to the house silently, I didn't speak and after a while I got bored of running slowly and ran off from them. The house was also dead; it was like no one was here.

"Carlisle, what's going on?" I asked looking over to Esme who was sobbing silently.

He didn't answer me, he just looked over to Edward and Rosalie, pleading them with his eyes, but they continued to glare at me; yet still managing to avoid me like the plague.

_Why is Esme crying? What's happening? Why won't anyone answer me?_

I then started to panic and I couldn't stop myself from taking a few steps back. My face was a mixture of hurt and anger. _I'm being sent away..._

Something smashed behind me. I tore my eyes from Edward and Rosalie and looked round to see the reason for the noise. It was Alice being held back by Jasper, she was growling and screaming frantically.

"She's my friend, don't take her from me! Run Isabella, Run!" She wailed, tearing at her own clothes and Jasper's.

All the sound in the room had gone.

All the love in the room had gone.

I had gone from the room.

Everything was silent around me except the pounding in my head, my hurt and rage eating away at me. Though it wasn't helping my breathing was loud and panicked. Carlisle's face was sympathetic as was Jaspers, but what I hadn't seen before was a very familiar face at the back of the room.

I hadn't given it a second thought until now, _it was time..._

I looked down to my ring; it was green.

~*~*~*~


	14. It means life or death Carlisle

~*~*~*~

"Hello Isabella," She purred.

Though I was ecstatic to see Jane, I knew why she was here, to take me back to Volterra – where they would kill me.

"Jane!" I screamed, running for her and hugging her tightly.

She chuckled and kissed my cheek before holding my hand, "I told you," She pointed at the ring and smiled at me.

"When the ring turned green," I smiled, hugging her again.

Her face went from happy to sad quickly, "What have you done here Isabella?" She asked, looking into my eyes.

"It was going well until _they_," I jabbed a finger aggressively at Edward and Rosalie, "Decided they didn't like me and tried everything to get me out. Then _he_ verbally attacked me and I-I couldn't help myself." I sneered angrily.

She put a hand on my cheek and smiled, "Shh, it's alright."

She stepped away from me and addressed Edward by getting up in his face, "Agitating a newborn is _never_ a good idea," She hissed, "Especially when they have a connection to _me_." She spat.

Before anyone could react Edward was cringing on the floor with a face twisted in agony – he was silent but I could see the effort it took.

It continued like that for the next thirty seconds, though this was what I should want...it was wrong. It shocked me that no one from his family was looking away like me, no one looked uneasy like me. Did this mean I was weak?

Before long I couldn't handle it and I put a hand on her shoulder, "Enough," I sighed, she broke eye contact and looked back to me.

"Is this not what you want?" She asked, sounding shocked.

"Not like this," I said, smiling weakly at her.

"As you wish," She smiled, turning away from Edward like he was a piece of dirt – like he treated me.

It took me a while to ask her, I was still scared and angry. "Jane, why are you here?" I asked.

"Carlisle summoned me, he said you were agitating some members of the coven and he was concerned for your safety." She said, nodding it Carlisle.

"I see, well, when do we leave?" I asked, looking at the floor – hiding my face with my hair.

"That depends if you want to bring anything with you." She sighed.

I looked up to her and then towards Carlisle and Esme, "If I may, can I give you something?" I asked.

Carlisle just nodded, so I ran upstairs and grabbed my corkboard and my one possession that would never leave me for as long as I existed.

When I got downstairs I saw Jane shaking hands with Carlisle and Esme. Edward was in the corner grinning at me sadistically. But this time I ignored him, there was no point in fighting him.

Alice was growling within her chest at Carlisle, I swear if Jasper had let go of her she'd go for him. Once I got to my position in front of Esme and Carlisle I turned the corkboard round.

"You may have these if you want them, all but one." I said monotonously, I grabbed the picture of everyone, Carlisle and Esme holding hands with me hugging Alice as Jasper sat by us. Edward and Rosalie were glaring at me and Emmett was being a fool.

I smiled when I looked at it as did Alice.

Then I remembered that the captions were still on, Carlisle then looked at me with sympathy and an argument in his eyes.

I smiled and walked back over to Jane, she looked to me, "Ready to go?" She asked.

I nodded, "Wait." Carlisle said.

Jane turned but I didn't, "W-What are you going to d-do with her?" He asked, shaking slightly.

I heard her sigh angrily, "Have you taught her anything?" She asked.

"Well, erm, I believe we have taught her some–" She cut him off.

"Either you have or you haven't Carlisle – and that answer could be the difference between life and death." She snapped.

He said no more, Jane calmed her breathing before putting a hand on my neck. I shook her off and walked out the door. Not saying a word to any of them was easier than I ever thought it would.


	15. It's your decision but there's no choice

Carlisle's POV

Isabella had just disappeared into the forest with Jasper on her heels. _Good luck, she's fast._ I chuckled before moving over to help my son up.

"You really shouldn't say things like that Edward." I scolded.

"Did you just _see_ how out of control she was?" He brushed himself off, "And that was hardly any taunting – can't you see that you're endangering all of us by keeping her?" He snapped.

I sighed and looked over to Alice, "Could you give Jasper a hand, I have a feeling he will need you to look for her." I smiled.

She smiled back and skipped out the same door my son and newest daughter had left out of.

I looked down to the floor and walked over to Edward, "What is it you have against Isabella? You harbour all of this _hate_ and _aggression_ towards her...and she hasn't done anything." I asked, looking into his harsh eyes.

"I can't read her mind, and Jasper can't feel her emotions clearly at all...not even Alice can get a clear image of her!" He snarled, "That means we can't keep an eye on her train of thoughts, her ideas of betrayal – she could singlehandedly kill all of us Carlisle." He sneered.

That shocked me, "She has no training–"

"Do you really think she could deal a hit like that on me with no training? No combat skills?" He shook his head, "She's still working for Vladimir and Stefan."

"And how did you get that assessment?" I snapped.

"Which coven is the highest threat to the Volturi?" He asked, acting as though I was an imbecile.

"Us but–"

"And who harbours the _most_ hate for the Volturi? Who would give _anything_ to overthrow them?" He asked in that same tone, stalking up to me.

"Then why are you taking it out on her, you treat her like an outsider–"

"Because she is! _We_," He gestured around the room, "Are your family, and you've decided we're not enough?" _He felt like he was being replaced...oh Edward..._ "No, I don't Carlisle. She's dangerous, and Rose and I have decided you have to choose. If you want to bring down Vladimir and Stefan on our family, then do. We will have no part of it." He hissed.

No words could explain how shocked and hurt I was – Edward was making me pick others over Isabella.

_Both family, both loved._

"Do not make me chose Edward." I pleaded.

"You've left us no choice – for once your compassion needs a restriction. As my father, I am asking you to listen to us." He pleaded back.

"This girl has no family–"

"She has Vladimir and Stefan." He cut me off for the hundredth time.

"They aren't a family Edward – we are." I snapped.

"But not her family," He finished, walking away from me to form a united front with Rosalie.

Emmett looked at me with war in his eyes – he cared for Isabella as much as I did yet his mate did not share his view. _He has no choice, just like me._

~*~*~*~


	16. Lying

It's been an hour now, an hour that I couldn't and wouldn't ever replay to anyone – not even myself. _Because you're a coward._

As it happened Jane was in the area picking up some newborns that had to be destroyed, Edward found the number for me and I made my decision. _It doesn't matter how well you behave – there is no heaven for you Carlisle._

The doorbell was ringing for the past thirty seconds but no one answered it, we all knew what was behind that door; it was the very vampire that would take Isabella away from us. _For eternity._

Alice, Jasper and Isabella were still out, _probably calming her down._ Esme wouldn't look me in the eye; Emmett was trying to talk over Rosalie whilst Edward giggled with glee in the corner. This would be how her departure would be taken, Esme would continue to resent me for good reason. Emmett would ignore everything other than getting her back whilst Rosalie and Edward got on with their lives.

Though these were bad reactions, I dreaded Alice's – she was so attached to the little being that I thought she would cry when Isabella refused to see anyone.

And though Jasper wouldn't admit it – he would miss her terribly, he was intrigued by her; fascinated by her beauty and charm.

But by far I, Carlisle, would take the deepest shame and self-hatred. It was my ridiculous idea to bring her here to a house full of sceptical vampires. It was my idea to introduce her to Edward...it was my idea to _try_ and save her.

The worst of it was that she would always believe we resented her, when in actual fact – we all loved her as though she were flesh and blood...

Jane was becoming impatient and was showing it with her knocking and ringing. The doorbell was ringing, ringing – then the door was banging, louder and louder until it was unbearable.

I opened the door to an aggravated Jane, "You would think if you're invited round they open the door for you." She huffed.

"Yes, well." I cleared my throat, "Unfortunately this isn't a social visit as well you know." I sighed.

"Oh yes, I have reason to believe you're giving me a newborn?" She raised an eyebrow.

I nodded, "I'm afraid she isn't fitting in here," I began.

"Newborns aren't pets Carlisle; you cannot greet them, own them and then send them back to the pound." She hissed.

That was a strange thing for Jane to do; it was almost as if she was protective of Isabella.

"I understand that, but she attacked my son without cause."

"Edward is known for his taunting – if these are all of the complaints you have then I am afraid you will have to continue with her." She said, turning away.

I looked towards Edward and he gave me a hard stare – though it was blank it communicated everything he wanted me to say and more.

"She's working for Vladimir and Stefan." I blurted out.

Jane stopped dead in her tracks and turned on her heel, "Pardon me?" She hissed.

I took a step back and cleared my throat unnecessarily, "We have reason to believe she is working for Vladimir and Stefan in order to attack the Volturi once e-enlisting our services – we don't want to so we think they m-may use force." I spluttered, never once before getting involved with Isabella had I spluttered, stuttered or even faltered slightly in a sentence.

"In that case I must investigate – where is she?" She snarled angrily.

"We've sent her for a run after attacking Edward." I said monotonously – I was lying to someone so that they would take away a poor defenceless girl. _How can you call yourself a man?_

I heard Edward clear his throat but when I looked over to him he was staring at something in the distance. After following his gaze to the corner of the forest I saw Isabella, Alice and Jasper running for the house.

_She looks so alive and happy._

"She looks beautiful," Jane said in awe, smiling.

Esme looked but before even getting a full sight she burst into tears – metaphorically – and sobbed her heart out. I wanted to comfort her but this was a serious subject.

~*~*~*~


End file.
